Su más fiel compañero
by Misila
Summary: Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista. Oh, cómo lo quiso.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _I love crack_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Su más fiel compañero**_

o—o

_Hermoso instrumento;_

_oh, preciado regalo._

_Mis ojos son indignos_

_de verse en ti reflejados._

o—o

Es amor a primera vista.

Bella observa el maravilloso artilugio que le han regalado, con los ojos tan brillantes como la hoja que brilla a la luz de las velas. Alza la mirada, extasiada, y los pozos oscuros que son sus ojos engullen las orbes azules de Rodolphus Lestrange.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí—le dice su prometido, con una sonrisa que promete el sol, la luna, las estrellas y cinco días de caza de muggles a la semana.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y pega a Puñalete a su pecho.

—No lo olvidaré, mi amor—promete.

Y dice la verdad. Su regalo será el más fiel acompañante que Bellatrix Black –próximamente, Lestrange– tendrá a lo largo de su vida. Nadie jamás la entenderá como lo hace él.

o—o

_Aún no comprendo_

_cómo lo has hecho_

_para encandilar_

_mi corazón negro._

o—o

—Adelante, cielo—Rodolphus señala al _sangre sucia_ que hay entre ellos, maniatado e incapaz de levantarse del suelo. Para que luego digan que la maldición cruciatus provoca dolor. Lo que provoca es flojera, y si no que se lo digan al pobre desgraciado que ha caído en las garras de los dos mortífagos. Ni se mueve, oiga.

Bella acaricia a Puñalete con delicadeza. Como al hijo que nunca tendrá. Como al amante que… que tampoco tendrá (no nos engañemos: Rodolphus es tan purista como el que más, pero su amiguito tiene mucho de "ito" y trabaja menos que un político español).

—Vamos, cielo—Bellatrix besa la hoja de Puñalete antes de hundirla en el ojo del _sangre sucia_. El menda se chilla y se retuerce que da gusto; vamos, cualquiera diría que ha visto una falta de ortografía del calibre de "haber" sin hache y con uve. Parece que las puñaladas en el ojo son un buen remedio para la pereza que provoca la cruciatus. Bellatrix archiva el dato; puede que le sirva más adelante.

La hoja de Puñalete sale llena de sangre (asquerosa, con pegotes de chapapote) y humor. Breve aclaración para los de letras: el humor del ojo no es el de reírse (o si no preguntadle al _sangre sucia_ tuerto), sino a un líquido que hay en el globo ocular, que cuando te atraviesan el ojo con un puñal con tanta personalidad como el de Bella pues… tiende a salir y eso.

Dos horas y ciento y pico puñaladas después, Bellatrix siente que Puñalete empieza a aburrirse, así que mata al _sangre sucia_ y ordena a Rodolphus que lo lleve al contenedor de residuos orgánicos. A ella le parece una estupidez, pero el Señor Tenebroso está muy concienciado con todo el asunto del cambio climático. Sí señor, eso es un villano ejemplar y comprometido con nuestro planeta. En el fondo no odia a los muggles porque sean inferiores, sino porque contaminan mucho y la pobre Nagini está cada día peor de su asma.

Pero bueno, no nos desviemos.

Bellatrix llena la bañera de agua caliente y, cuando está segura de que la temperatura es la adecuada, mete a Puñalete y lo enjabona con mimo. Si cubierto de sangre y hundiéndose en la piel de los _sangre sucia_ no comprometidos con el medio ambiente pone bien cachonda a su dueña, cuando se queda desnudo, únicamente con su mango y su hoja (en la que se tatuó "Puñalete y Bellatrix: eRehHhs mI VidAa" como muestra del amor incondicional que siente por su ama) Bella se pone muy perraca y le dan ganas de coger a Puñalete y…

¡Qué demonios! Decidida a hacerlo, Bella saca a Puñalete de la bañera, lo seca con una toalla tamaño servilleta y lo envuelve en un albornoz que Kreacher hizo a medida para Puñalete.

—Verás qué bien nos lo pasaremos, amor—ronronea.

Se dirige al dormitorio, donde encuentra a Rodolphus sentado en la cama, leyendo lo que le dio el Señor Tenebroso cuando se unió a él. Bellatrix se compadece de su marido. Tiene que estar muy aburrido para leer el _Manual de instrucciones para ser un mortífago medianamente decente_. Ella empezó, pero se quedó dormida cuando llegó a la mitad de la segunda página, leyendo algo sobre no subestimar nunca a las amas de casa furiosas. Bah. Esas cosas son pura teoría y a la hora de la verdad no sirven.

—Roddie, siento la imperiosa necesidad de practicar el acto sexual contigo—anuncia Bellatrix—. Por supuesto, mi objetivo no es la perpetuación de nuestra especie (a saber, _Homo sapiens sapiens purissima_), por lo que tomaríamos las medidas pertinentes para que mi óvulo no sea fecundado por ninguno de los varios miles de espermatozoides que liberarás cuando eyacules.

Rodolphus no se mueve. Parpadea una, dos, tres veces, y Bella se termina de convencer de que tiene un marido retrasado. ¡Ni que hubiera hablado en indonesio! Incluso su primo Regulus comprendería a lo que se refiere. Quizá sea ése el problema. Esa forma de hablar tan exquisita y tan pura sólo la conoce la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

—¿Qué?

Sí, imbécil rematado. Por suerte, Bellatrix es una mujer con recursos. Acaricia el mango de Puñalete, que se remueve impaciente en su albornoz, y reformula su petición.

—Me gustaría que copulásemos—anda que no es cortito el colega. Ni por ésas su expresión pasa a ser de entendimiento, oiga. Bellatrix respira hondo—. Que quiero follar, coño.

Odia hablar de esa forma tan vulgar y muggle, pero está cachonda y Puñalete también y para llevar a cabo su cometido necesitan a Rodolphus.

—¡Ah!—exclama su marido, comprendiendo al fin. Luego chasquea la lengua. Como siempre. Le da vergüenza que Bellatrix se meta con el tamaño de su _masculinidad_, y ahora empezará con las excusas de siempre—. No estoy de humor.

—Bueno—Bella sonríe, le quita el albornoz a Puñalete y trepa hasta la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rodolphus y tirando el libro al suelo—. Nosotros sí—ronronea, paseando la punta de la hoja por la mejilla de su marido.

Rodolphus palidece. Por fin ha pillado de qué va el cante.

—Esto… Bella, lo que te apetezca puedes hacerlo con… eso—apunta, señalando a Puñalete.

_Eso_. La ira de Bellatrix se propaga como un incendio por su interior. Rodolphus ha llamado _eso_ a Puñalete. A _su_ Puñalete. A su más fiel acompañante, a su amado regalo. Puñalete también está furioso y, entre los dos, cortan la camisa del pijama de Rodolphus, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

—Roddie—susurra en su oído—. Aunque parezca una sugerencia, es una orden. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga y vamos a follar como Weasleys los dos… los tres. _Ya_.

o—o

_¿Cuándo empezó?_

_No lo sé yo._

_Mas lo que duró_

_Quedará en mi corazón._

o—o

Como todo lo bueno, el romance de Bella y Puñalete ha llegado a su fin.

La mujer se consuela con la idea de que, pese a que el verdadero amor de su vida está solo, frío y probablemente tenga su preciosa hoja sucia, se encuentra a salvo de las garras de los aurores. Lo escondió en el campo de maíz que los Weasley tienen junto a la Madriguera, y cuando salga de Azkaban irá a por él y lo recuperará. Y de paso quemará la casa de ese montón de pelirrojos traidores a la sangre (algo que no sale en los libros, pero que es totalmente cierto. Palabrita de Yates).

Bellatrix Lestrange languidece en su celda en Azkaban. Los dementores son horribles y le quitan sus recuerdos alegres, ésos en los que Puñalete deja la espalda de Rodolphus hecha una masa sanguinolenta y ella se pone tan burraca que le da igual que el basilisco de su marido se haya quedado en culebrilla.

Los dementores no tienen piedad con ella. Y no es justo. ¡Vamos! Lo único que Bella hizo fue dejar lelos a los Longbottom. Y ni siquiera los enloqueció a base de cruciatus, como aseguran las malas lenguas. Simplemente… bueno, igual tiene una pequeña fijación con Puñalete y la sangre. Y a lo mejor la tortura de Frank y Alice para averiguar el paradero del Señor Tenebroso tras ser derrotado por un bebé de un año no era el mejor escenario para la orgía que se montaron. Culpa de los aurores. Si no fuesen tan mirones, conservarían su cordura.

La mente de Bella se deteriora. Se le forman ideas que antes le hubieran repugnado, como montárselo con el Señor Tenebroso cuando salga de Hogwarts. A Puñalete le gustaría. Y lo que le gusta a Puñalete, le gusta a ella.

o—o

_Pero, a Merlín gracias,_

_Terminada no está esta historia._

_Te he vuelto a encontrar_

_Y ahora nada nos separará._

o—o

Puñalete, ¡oh, Puñalete! ¡Cuánto lo ha echado de menos!

Desde que recuperó a su más fiel compañero, Bellatrix es más feliz que un niño con unos zapatos nuevos. Lanza cruciatus a diestro y siniestro, sirve a su señor –por quien ha desarrollado una obsesión poco sana, aunque todos sabemos que quien realmente posee el corazón de la mortífaga es Puñalete– y se monta unas orgías de aúpa con los demás mortífagos. Como corresponde a todo Slytherin y a todo Black. Sexo a cascoporro. Y cuanto más surrealista, mejor.

Precisamente está metida en la habitación de su hermana, disfrutando de Puñalete y del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy –que sí, es su cuñado y es un mindundi que ha perdido el respeto de todo el mundo mágico, pero el que niegue que bajo la túnica tiene un cuerpazo comparable al de Severus Snape es un gusarajo– cuando alguien entra. De mal humor por haber sido interrumpida en pleno acto, Bellatrix se viste, acuna a Puñalete entre sus brazos y baja a recibir a los desconocidos.

Son una _sangre sucia_, un Weasley y otro con la cara deforme e hinchada. Y un duende y un negro, pero ésos no interesan a nadie. Bellatrix reconoce a la _sangre sucia_ como Granger y se queda con ella, mandando a los otros a las mazmorras. Cualquiera pensaría que lo hace porque quiere hacerle daño, ya que es una _sangre sucia_ y encima tiene un cutis horroroso. Pero no. En el fondo, a Bellatrix le cae bien Granger. Incluso puede empatizar con ella; ambas con el pelo de estropajo, ambas prostituidas por el fandom.

Pero el trabajo es el trabajo, y el Señor Tenebroso no entiende de sentimentalismos –y no es una forma de hablar, ¡no pilla nada!–, así que Bella tortura y tortura hasta que la _sangre sucia_ pierde el conocimiento y sigue sin soltar prenda. La muy zorra. Merece un fic M en el que la emparejen con Aragog.

Bellatrix seguiría, pero cuando el antiguo elfo doméstico de su hermana aparece para salvar el día comprende que le acaban de aguar la fiesta. Puñalete también está enfadado por la interrupción. Ya ha escrito _sangre sucia_ en un brazo de Granger y quería dibujarle un pene en el otro.

Y, con una determinación que no ha mostrado, Puñalete se lanza hacia ese asqueroso elfo doméstico.

Bella chilla cuando Dobby se desaparece, llevándose a Puñalete con él. Está horrorizada; lo ha perdido. Ha perdido a su compañero, a su amante, a su… a su _todo_.

Bellatrix Lestrange pasará los días que restan hasta la Batalla de Hogwarts llorando hasta quedarse dormida, lamentándose por la pérdida de Puñalete y escribiéndole odas y poemas cutres en los que deje constancia de su amor por él.

Pero ahora sonríe. No se equivocó con él. Puñalete la entiende mejor que nadie, y por eso mismo matará al puñetero elfo que ha osado separarlos.

o—o

_Puñalete, cuánto te quise_

_Oh, cómo tú vivías en mí._

_Pero el destino ha dicho_

_Que ha llegado nuestro fin._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Matadme, he escrito algo parecido a la parodia y cuanto más lo leo menos me gusta (y encima, con poesía; ¿en qué me he convertido?)… Pero bueno, me apetecía probar con otro género y el reto me ha venido de lujo. Así que _I regret nothing_, _Alea jacta est_ y todo eso que se dice en estos casos.

Tengo que hacer varios apuntes sobre el fic. En primer lugar, quiero mostrar mi respeto por la gente de letras, que espero que no se tomen a mal el comentario. Yo siempre digo que cada uno hace lo que le gusta, y dudo que a un historiador le haga falta saber el ciclo del carbono, por ejemplo. Lo mismo pueden aplicarse los canis del mundo… y si alguno lee esto, aprovecharé y… ¡por favor! Escribir aSiHhH no mola. Te hace parecer retrasado.

Luego está la vena pomposa de Bellatrix y el guiño a Regulus. El Reg-con-un-palo-metido-por-el-culo es obra y gracia de **Nalya Granger** y ya estáis tardando en correr a su perfil y leer _Experimentando el folleteo_. Y lo digo muy en serio. Todo fan de Harry Potter que se precie de serlo debe leer ese fic.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
